


go ahead, go way low, in my honey lovin’ arms.

by littledarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom!Harry, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarling/pseuds/littledarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry’s birthday, and Louis of course is willing to give him whatever he wants. It just so happens that what Harry wants is Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go ahead, go way low, in my honey lovin’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> With Harry's birthday being tomorrow It gave me a great excuse to write sleepy birthday sex, which is always fun to write, really.  
> Literally written on absolutely no sleep but I wanted to get this out there, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find.  
> Title from 'Get Some' By Lykke Li

 “Harry,” Louis whispers into the darkness of their small bedroom, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. One minute.

“Harry,” He tries again, this time pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. He continues pressing kisses from his neck and down his spine, and back up. “Harry?” He whispers into his ear softly.

“Mmm, what is it Lou?” Harry mumbles sleepily.

Louis looks over at the the clock on the nightstand. 12:01 am.

“Happy Birthday.” He whispers into his ear, peppering more kisses to his neck and shoulder blades.

Harry opens his eyes and lifts his head up a bit so he can read the clock. He groans when he sees the time. “You woke me up just to wish me a Happy Birthday? Couldn’t that wait til morning or something?” His voice is slower than usual, still rough with sleep.

Louis hums, pretending to think about it. “Nope. You’re _nineteen._ It’s a big deal.”

“Eighteen, nineteen, who cares.” Harry mumbles, burying his face back in the pillow.

Louis laughs softly. “Turn over so I can see your face, love.” He whispers.

Harry complies easily enough, slowly turning over so he’s facing his boyfriend. It’s dark in the room, so Louis can just make out the shadow of his face. “Hi.” He whispers.

“Hi.” Harry whispers back, giggling a little.

Louis pulls Harry in closer so their naked bodies are lined up. He pecks him once, twice, three times on the lips before Harry tugs his neck down and licks at his bottom lip, silently asking for permission. They kiss lazily for a while, Harry still not completely woken up yet.

They eventually have to pull apart for air. Once Louis’ caught his breath he threads his fingers through Harry’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. Harry keens, pressing back into Louis’ touch.

“Since it’s your birthday,” Louis whispers, still massing Harry’s scalp, “What do you want to do today?”

Harry groans. “It’s only midnight and you expect me to plan out the day already?”

Louis laughs. “Yes, you know I like planning ahead.”

Harry groans again, but Louis can make out through the dark that he’s smiling softly. “Anything,” He breathes.

“Harry, it’s your day. You pick.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand gently from his hair and threads their fingers together. “Can we just,” he begins, playing with their interlocked fingers, “spend the day together? Just you and I, alone?”

Louis hums. “Anything you want, babe,” and kisses him once again.

Harry smiles into the kiss, running his hands up and down Louis’ spine. Louis breaks away from the kiss, “I can make you your favorite meal,” he begins.

Harry laughs softly. “You can’t cook.”

Louis puts a finger to Harry’s lips, silencing him. “Shush, I can try,” Harry smiles against his lips, but stays silent, letting Louis continue.

“Then we can watch a movie, whichever one you want,” Harry hums in agreement, moving forward to kiss Louis again before Louis puts a hand to his chest to stop him. Harry pouts, and Louis can tell he’s about to say something so he silences him with his lips once again. He pulls away and whispers, “and then later I’ll fuck you.”

Harry actually moans out loud at that, so Louis continues. “Yeah, you want me to fuck you, Harry?”

Harry practically whimpers at that, nodding frantically and actually spreading his legs right then and there.

Louis’ eyes widen just that little bit because he wasn’t really expecting _that._ “I didn’t mean _now_ ,”

“ _Please_ ,” Harry pulls him on top of him, “need you.”

“Harry, you’re tired, you need slee-” but Harry cuts him off, grinding their naked bodies together the best he can in his current position.

 “It’s my _birthday.”_

“Oh, so _now_ you want it to be your birthday—”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry whines high in his throat, eyes wide and desperate, and really, what kind of boyfriend would Louis be if he denied him of what he wanted on his birthday?

“Okay,” Louis says a little breathlessly, blindly reaching across to reach into the little drawer underneath the nightstand. Once he’s found what he was looking for, he pulls himself off from on top of Harry and balances himself on one elbow, staring down at his boyfriend.

He already looks absolutely wrecked, chest heaving and eyes watering. Harry stares right back, “Please,” he breathes.

Louis nods and coats his fingers with the lube, spreading Harry’s legs a little wider.

He slowly presses in one, watching for Harry’s reaction. Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut and he’s gripping at the sheets so tight his knuckles are actually turning white. Louis uses his free hand to gently move Harry’s hair from his eyes and whispers, “Sh, darling, relax,” and pulls his finger out slowly, shoving another one alongside the first.

Harry moans softly, “More,” he breathes. Louis begins peppering kisses alongside Harry’s jaw while he curls his fingers in and out; looking for the spot inside of him that he knows will drive him mad.

Louis knows he’s found it when Harry lets out a low and drawn out moan of “ _Louis_ ,”

Louis continues what he’s doing, slowly curling his two fingers in and out, getting deep, but wanting this to last. Harry seems to have other things on his mind though, because he blindly reaches across the bed and grabs ahold of Louis’ spare hand, squeezing tightly and looking over at Louis with watery eyes. This is his favorite- watching Harry come undone right before his eyes.  

Harry’s getting frustrated, he can tell. He loves how worked up Harry gets, how sensitive he is to Louis’ touch. He watches as Harry begins fucking himself down on Louis’ fingers, trying to get him deeper. Louis actually pities him, so he slips in a third finger on the way back in and curls them, hitting Harry’s spot dead on, causing the younger boys eyes to roll back in his head and a long and throaty moan to escape his lips.

Louis’ still peppering kisses to Harry’s jaw, trying to do absolutely everything he can to ignore his own _needneedneed_ , because this isn’t for him. It’s Harry’s day, not his.

Harry tries to reach and take hold of Louis’ cock, but Louis stops him and folds their fingers together before he can. “Not about me, babe. All about you.” He whispers into Harry’s ear.

“Need you in me,” Harry begs, turning his face so it’s only inches from Louis’ own. Louis kisses him then, it’s messy and all teeth and tongue but he doesn’t care because he’s enjoying this way too much.

He pulls away from the kiss to whisper back in Harry’s ear, “Want you to come just from my fingers,” He nips at Harry’s ear, “I’ll fuck you after.”

Harry doesn’t say anything—Louis’ not sure if he’s actually capable of forming words at this point, he’s too far gone—just moans loudly and grinds down on Louis’ fingers harder.

Louis continues with that for a while, pulling out slowly and slamming back in, curling at just the right spot. Harry’s hand keeps crawling down his stomach, but he always catches himself and stops, because he knows not to touch. Louis will tell him if and when he can touch, even if it’s his birthday.

“Do you think you can do it, huh babe? Come from just my fingers? I’ll touch you if you want, if you need it.” He whispers into Harry’s ear, wiping the sweaty curls from Harry’s forehead.

Harry seems unsure for a second, nodding frantically then shaking his head no right after, as if changing his mind. “No, no-I-I can do it, just keep doing what you’re doing, _yes_ , fuck- right there, don’t stop,”

Louis just nods and continues what he’s doing, speeding up the movement of his hand because he knows Harry’s close. He just needs a push.

“You gonna come for me soon, babe?”

Harry nods frantically, still slamming down hard on Louis’ fingers. “Yeah- yeah, close, really close Lou,” His voice breaks at the end, and Louis has to bite his lip to contain his own moan because Harry is just so fucking hot like this, getting off on just Louis’ fingers.

Harry’s so close, he can tell by the way his body is shaking and by the way he’s slamming down on Louis’ fingers in earnest now. “Come on babe, look so good, wanna see you come,” Harry lets out another long and raspy moan, so Louis takes that as an invitation for him to continue.

Louis gently nibbles on Harry’s ear, “Love watching you like this, love fingering you, love watching you come, so good, so hot,”

“Louis _,_ I’m- I’m, fuck, _”_

“Yeah, come on, you look so good when you come, wanna see you come baby, come for me,”

 Harry’s entire body freezes just then, and he comes with a broken cry of “Louis” all over his own stomach. Louis holds his shaking body through it, whispering encouragements in his ear the entire time until he’s completely finished.

He slowly pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets, and takes Harry’s still-shaking body into his own and peppers kisses across his entire face, kissing his lips last.

“You’re so good sweetheart, so good,” He whispers.

Harry’s so, so tired, he can tell, but Harry still glances at Louis’ abandoned cock and back up to his eyes and whispers a barely audible “fuck me,”

Louis smiles gently, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. “You’re tired babe, it’s alright, I can get myself off in the bathroom or something,” but Harry’s persistent, shaking his head no and spreading his legs again even though he _just_ came. “Fuck me, please. Want you inside me.” He says louder this time, more sure of himself.

“Are you sure, because really I can just-” but of course Harry cuts him off with a quick peck to the lips. “I’m sure. It’s my birthday, remember?” He smiles that cheeky smile of his that Louis loves so much.

“Okay,” Louis breathes, reaching back over to the drawer to get a condom before Harry’s hand stops him. “No. Wanna feel you,”

Louis actually moans out loud at that. He nods frantically as he situates himself between Harry’s open legs. Harry just looks up at him, biting his lip, his eyes glazed over. He takes Louis in his own hand and guides him to his slick opening.

Louis slowly presses in, paying in mind that Harry is still sensitive from just coming, but Harry is just so _tight_ and _warm_ and he didn’t realize how much he needed this until now, too caught up in trying to fulfill Harry’s needs that he completely forgot about his own. It still is Harry’s birthday, though, so Harry is still first. Harry is always first.

He waits for Harry’s breathing to even out a bit and for Harry’s nod and whisper of “Okay, move please,” before slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Harry nods in approval, wrapping his legs around Louis. Louis quickly builds up a good rhythm that has Harry clawing at his back and his heels digging into his ass.

Louis is still whispering encouragements into Harry’s ear, “So good, so tight,” “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” “Feels so good, I love you so much,”

Harry just stares up at Louis, mouth open wide, lips wet and bitten red. Louis can’t resist the temptation to lean in and attach his mouth to Harry’s. Louis kisses and fucks Harry slowly, getting in deep, trying to take it slow, wanting this to last but not sure if he can.

Harry breaks away from the kiss with a long moan and a whispered “Harder,”

“Shh, let’s take it slow, yeah? We have all day,” He reaches back in for another kiss but Harry stops him, not having any of that.

“No. Fast now, slow later. _Fuck me.”_ And well, Louis can’t really argue with that.

He pounds into Harry hard, taking ahold of the headboard for balance, reveling in Harry’s moans.

“Fuck, fuck, Lou- _yes_ , right there, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Harry’s begging now,  just letting whatever comes to mind pour out of his mouth, completely shameless.

Louis’ so close already, and he feels guilty because he feels like they just started—so he takes ahold of Harry’s cock between them, pumping it in time with his thrusts, trying to make Harry come first.

Harry whines, trying to fuck into Louis’ fist and down on his cock at the same time.

“Lou- Lou, I- fuck,” He’s thrashing his head from side to side now, body shaking and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Louis leans down and kisses him, trying to get him to calm down, telling him to _breathe._

“It’s alright, love. You gonna come for me now? Want you to come first.” He whispers into Harry’s hear, still pounding into him hard and pumping his cock, squeezing and twisting his wrist at the head, the way he knows Harry likes.

All at once Harry freezes up and lets out a long and drawn out moan of Louis’ name, coming all over his stomach and Louis’ fist. Louis’ fucks him through it, following short seconds later. They ride out their highs together, Louis eventually coming to a complete stop.

Once they’ve both caught their breaths, Louis pulls out of him carefully and reaches back over to the nightstand to get a tissue to clean the both of them up. He wipes down Harry first, watching Harry’s breathing even out, completely content. He smiles down at his boyfriend, Harry smiling sleepily back up at him. Once he’s finished cleaning the both of them up he makes to get off the bed to dispose of the dirty tissue but Harry grabs ahold of his arm and tugs him back down with a whispered “stay,”

Louis tosses the tissue to the floor—he’ll worry about that in the morning—and curls up to the warm body next to him.

He kisses Harry softly then, licking into his mouth slowly. He pulls away with a whispered, “I love you. Happy Birthday. Sleep now, love.”

Harry just hums softly in response, not able to do much more than that. Louis watches him for a few moments, figuring he’s asleep by now by the look of his even breathing and soft smile still on his face. He’s about to close his own eyes when Harry’s pop open and he whispers “You’re still going to fuck me later though, yeah?”

Louis laughs a little breathlessly. “Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Louis always keeps his promises.

~

 

 


End file.
